


Subtle Subterfuge

by Sterekismyotp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Papa Stilinksi, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Consent Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Pheromones, Stiles gaybar, Virgin Stiles, Werecat Stiles, bromance derek melissa, drag queen mamas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/Sterekismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sterek fanfic!</p><p>“You want me to kiss Scott's Mom? Are you Insane!?”  Derek shoved Stiles against the wall. “No Stiles. I’ve gone along with the dates, being there every time Agent McCall came sniffing around, but I’m not kissing her!” he growled, nose to nose with Stiles.</p><p>Stiles squeaked, his arms flailing when Derek got into his personal space. This was getting dangerous, and he wasn’t talking about Derek hurting him. “Come on, Derek. Think about it. He’s just seen you guys together, maybe holding hands. He’s seen courting behavior, he hasn’t seen anything serious! The man isn’t going to give up unless he sees something like that!”</p><p>Derek’s eyes dipped down staring at Stiles' lips for a blink of a second before letting him go, growling.  “I swear to God, if this doesn’t work, I’m going to kill you Stiles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agent McCall has to go

**Author's Note:**

> *edit* 02/09/2015 - This fic is on hold for a good while. I just have so many other projects that I'm much more motivated and interested in finishing. One of my good friends still wants me to finish it so I will definitely come back one day and finish this but for now it is on hold.
> 
> This Fic is checked by my lovely BETA Lyiint and My wonderfull Cheerleader FaeryCastle
> 
> tags will possibly change as the story progresses.
> 
> And guys I LOVE COMMENTS! So please dont be shy I love feedback and chatting with people who took the time to read my fanfic. This is my very first fanfic. No characters ever gave me enough feels to want to write stuff before Sterek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude! What is Derek doing with my mother!”
> 
> Stiles stopped a hairsbreadth from bumping into Scott, where he stood frozen in his tracks.
> 
> Derek was standing at the McCall’s doorstep with Melissa putting her jacket on, and good lord did he have his charm on.
> 
> He smiled at Melissa while he slipped a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, and took her hand in his. They both smiled at each other completely ignoring Scott, Stiles, and Agent McCall who was pulling in! Damn Derek and his werewolf senses. The man was a genius!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic is checked by my lovely BETA Lyiint :).

 

Stiles ground his teeth.  His hand was on Scott's arm, more mentally than physically holding him back while they stood huddled in the hallway watching Agent McCall as he tried to worm his way back into the McCall Household, and it definitely wasn’t to see Scott. He knew that look. He was sniffing at Melissa McCall’s skirts, well Scrubs right now since she had just finished a shift. She didn’t look very comfortable and she was obviously trying to get him to leave, but he didn’t seem to be having any of it. Asshole…

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Scott angrily whispered in a low growl.

Stiles saw Scott's eyes start to glow, and could see that maybe it was time to jump in, since the last thing he needed was his best friend wolfing out in front of his federal agent father.  Ever since he had come back to Beacon Hills, it seemed Scott was always a hairs breath away from wolfing out at his father. 

He tried to pull Scott back, but he wasn't going to have any luck when he was wolfing out. All it caused was a scuffle, and both of them falling into the middle of the hallway while still arguing in whisper tones.

A loud clearing of throat made both of them freeze and turn toward the noise to see both Mrs. McCall and Agent McCall staring back at them.

“Heeeeyyy!.. We were just uh… “Stiles scratched at his neck and flailed his arm while still on the floor with Scott.

He stared at Melissa while her mouth opened and closed like a fish for a minute before she literally saved their lives.

“That’s right, curfew! I’m supposed to be driving you home! “

Scott and Stiles stood from the ground and dusted themselves off.

“Isn’t that Stiles' Jeep in the driveway?” Agent McCall asked with a raised brow.

“It’s uh… passed inspection. Yeah! It’s parked here till I can get it to the garage! Nice seeing you again Agent McCall, but we have to go before I, you know, get caught out after curfew.”

Agent McCall opened his mouth to say something else, but Melissa slammed the door shut before he could say anything. He always knew he liked her.

“Thanks,” Scott said with a relieved smile.

Melissa sighed, looking more tired than he’d ever seen her, and he had seen her at some pretty high levels of tired. He slept over quite often, and had seen her come off of some pretty brutal shifts at the hospital.

“No problem,” she said, waving him off. “That guy really has some nerve.”

Stiles knew something had to be done. He couldn’t stand to see his best friend or his best friend’s mothers suffer like they were right now.  Agent McCall wasn’t getting the hint that Melissa wasn’t interested, and it had to stop.

An idea popped into his head. Melissa needed to be attached so he would take the hint. It needed to be someone so hot that Agent McCall would crawl back to lick his wounds and crushed ego. Stiles had the perfect person in mind.

 

 

 

Derek Hale

 

\--

Derek Glowered at him. “No, absolutely not, Stiles. It’s not happening.” 

“Come on man. She’s miserable, and every time he’s around, Scott almost wolfs out! It can’t keep going on like this. He’s a danger to the packs and just a plain asshole.  He really needs to go. Since you can’t kill a federal agent, this is the next best thing!” Stiles paced back and forth, flinging his arms in the air while he made his point. He might or might not have taken a little bit too much Aderol while trying figure out how to make his plan work.

“I can’t pretend to be interested in Melissa McCall,” Derek Deadpanned.

“Yes you can. I’ve seen you put on the charm! Come on.  You’re a sexy beast when you try to be charming. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten when you distracted that Deputy!”

Something flashed behind Derek’s eyes when Stiles gave his spiel on him being a sexy beast when charming, which Stiles couldn’t read, but Derek finally sighed deeply and agreed to the plan.

Styles did a happy dance, then they went down to business of planning how things would go down.

“Alright for this to be realistic enough to fool a Federal Agent, no one can know about this except for you, me, and Melissa. Not even Scott can know. Especially Scott. He really doesn’t have the best poker face.

 

 

Derek Snorted in agreement.

“You’re going to have to get to Melissa while Scott isn’t around to eavesdrop with his wolf hearing and talk to her about the plan. From the way she was reacting to him, she’s definitely going to be okay with this plan. “

Derek nodded, being his regular brooding self.

 Stiles knew it was mainly just a front to hide his emotions, and what he really was thinking. He had been around him long enough to slowly pierce through that prickly exterior to glimpse what was really inside. He was definitely more than his dark brooding, sour, buff, sexy, sexy self. He caught himself ogling the skin on Derek's lower abdomen that appeared when he lifted his hand to scratch at his neck, his throat going dry. Okay, so he had the hots for a Werewolf Alpha. He knew nothing would ever come of it. It was only slightly more...okay, much worse than having the hots for Lydia Martin. In this case, if he didn’t get out of here soon, Derek would be able to smell how turned on he was.

“It’s, Uh… Getting late. I better,” Stiles said, flailing his arms towards the exit.  “School tomorrow and...uh...all that.”

Derek nodded, raising an eyebrow, but not saying anything.

“And...uh...the curfew, and I mean, I have homework and stuff, and its not like I can stay here all night.  I have a life,” he rambled on nervously.

Derek glowered at him.  “Go home, Stiles!”

“Yeah, home, exactly where I’m going.” Stiles grabbed his book bag and bolted out of the warehouse.

As Stiles hopped into his Jeep, he sighed deeply. This was getting to be a problem. He actually liked spending time with Derek. He didn’t know when, but the fear he once had, and the arguing, had slowly turned into something else.  Stiles snorted to himself. Yeah, he had Stockholm syndrome. Truth of the matter was he really liked Derek, liked spending time with him, and this attraction was putting a cramp into things. The last thing he needed was for Derek to smell the lust on him. Lord knows it made for awesome dreams, but reality was another story.

\---

“Dude! What is Derek doing with my mother!”

Stiles stopped a hairsbreadth from bumping into Scott, where he stood frozen in his tracks.

Derek was standing at the McCall’s doorstep with Melissa putting her jacket on, and good lord did he have his charm on.

He smiled at Melissa while he slipped a stray lock of hair back behind her ear, and took her hand in his.  They both smiled at each other completely ignoring Scott, Stiles, and Agent McCall who was pulling in! Damn Derek and his werewolf senses. The man was a genius!

“I…I think that he’s taking your mother on a date.” Stiles was so pleased with himself that it took everything he had to keep his face in a mask of shock in support of his best friend.

Scott rushed over to his mother’s side when Agent McCall stepped out of his vehicle.

“Mom…what are you doing with Derek?” Scott ground out, fuming.

“I could ask the same thing,” Agent McCall piped up, following behind Scott.

Scott turned on his dad snarling.  “Shut up.  You’re not part of this family, and you don’t get to ask questions!”

“I am your father, and I have every right to...“

“Guys! Stop it!” Melissa stated forcefully, cutting in mid-argument.

Derek grabbed Scott by the back of the neck, pulling him back when he tried to lunge forward. 

“Derek and I are going out on a date. Scott, you are going to accept this, or so help me God, I will have you grounded until you are off to college.” Melissa turned to her former husband.  “You,” she said, pointing her finger, “we are divorced, and it is none of your business whom I date.”

“Don’t wait up!” Derek grinned and let go of Scott’s neck, ruffling his hair.

Melissa started walking towards the sleek black Camaro, and Derek caught up, putting his arm possessively around her.  He opened the door and settled her in, then moved to his own door. Once settled in, he leaned over Melissa to the open window of his car and grinned.

“Nice meeting you Agent McCall.”

The car came to life with a loud purr and sped off.

 

 

It took everything Styles had not to break into a huge grin or pump his fist in the air when Derek drove off.

Scott and Agent McCall stood rooted in place for a minute, then turned to stare at each other, looking like they were going to say something,  Neither did, so they both parted ways. Scott headed for the door, Agent McCall for his car.

Stiles rushed to follow Scott, knowing he was in for an earful, but he was Scott’s best friend. Since it was his fault this was going on, the least he could do was listen to his best friend bitch and moan.

“What the hell does he think he’s doing!? That’s my mother!  He can’t date my mother. No way in hell is this happening! I’m going to kill him!”

“Calm down, Scott. What if they actually really like each other? Do you want to be responsible for hurting someone your mom cares about? I mean, she hasn’t exactly dated these last few years.”

“No way in hell Derek is interested in my mother. He’s playing with her to get to me!”

“Come on, Scott. Why would Derek do that? He’s an ass, but he’s kind of our friend now. He has no reason to play your mom, and your mother knows all about werewolves now, so she knows what she’s getting into.”

Scott deflated and rubbed a hand over his face, shoulders hunched.  “She’s my mom, Stiles.”

Stiles slapped him on the back and then gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I know, but give them a chance. You don’t have to like it. No one expects you to like it, but hey, it’s better than your dad getting back in the picture to hurt your mom again.”

Scott sighed deeply. “I still don’t like it, and I’m never talking to him again.”

Stiles nodded. “That’s expected. Now come on, I’m going to kick your ass at Halo.”

“Dude, I’m totally going to own you!”

“Yeah, right! You definitely own me on physical strength, but I still kick your ass at video games,” Stiles said while laughing.

Scott laughed too, while they both rushed to Scott’s bedroom.


	2. A friend is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa squeezed his hand again then let go. “Besides, I think Stiles likes you too.”
> 
> The Camaro's tires squealed loudly when Derek hit the brakes. He pulled over onto the shoulder and then turned to Melissa in shock, his eyebrows pulled down low in a scowl. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”
> 
> Melissa smiled gently. “It’s okay, but I can hear the affection in his tone whenever he talks about you. He probably doesn’t even realize it either. I’ve just known him for so long that I can tell. I figured the only reason you would have agreed to his plan was if you liked him just as much.”
> 
> Derek felt his palms go clammy. It was just his luck that Scott’s mom was a goddamn psychic. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. “Stiles has been hurt enough. He’s human and fragile, and I’m an alpha. His dad almost died because of my screw up. It could never work, even if I was interested in him…which I’m not”
> 
> Melissa smiled knowingly and then nodded thankfully, letting it go. “So where are we eating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by my BETA the lovely Lyiint :)

 

Derek felt the Camaro hum under him, the sleek beast purring while he put it through its paces.

Melissa laughed, turned toward  him and grinned. “Thank you for doing this. I honestly didn’t know what else to do. Your plan is probably the only chance I have to get rid of him.”

Derek chuckled lightly, feeling comfortable with Melissa. “Thank Stiles when you get the chance. It was his plan.”

Melissa eye's widened slightly in surprise, and then she laughed. “It does sound like one of his plans. Only this time it makes complete sense.”

They grinned at each other and fell into companionable silence. Derek liked Melissa. The woman was brave and had taken her son being a werewolf rather well, all things considered. She reminded him of his older sister.

“So where are you taking me on our date? I’m kind of worried about others thinking I’m a, what did Scott call it?  Oh yeah, a cougar. I’m old enough to be your mother.”

Derek choked out a laugh. “I was thinking we'd go for dinner and then walk down the beach holding hands? We need to be seen in public for this to be believable. I also have a feeling Agent McCall isn’t going to give up, and is going to be watching us. He seems the persistent type.”

“He is nothing if not that. I’m sorry about putting you in this situation. I know you could be spending time with someone you’re actually interested in, or doing something werewolf related.”

Derek shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. “Pack activity has been pretty slow lately. After all that happened, we decided it was good for everyone to take a break and de-stress. We still meet weekly. As for someone I’m interested in, that person is better off not knowing. People I love tend to get hurt around me.”

Melissa moved her hand to Derek’s, squeezing it gently. ”Scott and Stiles have told me some of what happened. You do know none of that was your fault, right?”

Derek shrugged, but stayed quiet.

“I mean it, Derek. I know it’s probably none of my business, but I know if it was Scott I wouldn’t ever want him to end up alone because he was scared to try again. If you find that right person, don’t be scared to try.”

Derek swallowed tightly, and after a moment, nodded.

Melissa squeezed his hand again then let go. “Besides, I think Stiles likes you too.”

The Camaro's tires squealed loudly when Derek hit the brakes.  He pulled over onto the shoulder and then turned to Melissa in shock, his eyebrows pulled down low in a scowl. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Melissa smiled gently. “It’s okay, but I can hear the affection in his tone whenever he talks about you. He probably doesn’t even realize it either. I’ve just known him for so long that I can tell.  I figured the only reason you would have agreed to his plan was if you liked him just as much.”

Derek felt his palms go clammy. It was just his luck that Scott’s mom was a goddamn psychic. He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. “Stiles has been hurt enough. He’s human and fragile, and I’m an alpha. His dad almost died because of my screw up. It could never work, even if I was interested in him…which I’m not”

Melissa smiled knowingly and then nodded thankfully, letting it go. “So where are we eating?”

“How about we go to the Diner? I hear their curly fries and burgers are great.

She gave out a full body laugh. “Yeah, you are totally into Stiles.”

Derek grunted and shifted, sending his car back onto the road toward the Diner. The two of them falling once again into a companionable silence.

Lunch was a lot less of a chore than Derek had thought it would be. Melissa was a lot of fun to talk to. They talked about her work and funny stories about Scott and Stiles. He shared a few of his own Scott/Stiles stories which had Melissa in stitches

Stiles had been right about the curly fries and burgers. The food was great, the company even better. He would never fall in love with Melissa McCall, but she reminded him so much of his older sister that it eased a part of him he didn’t know he had been missing. He really liked spending time with her, and felt that they could become really good friends.

Walking down the beach with Melissa wasn’t hard either. Being a werewolf, touching was a natural thing between pack mates. Holding hands was no big deal. If he was honest with himself, it was actually comforting. They talked more about her hopes for Scott and she asked him questions about being a werewolf, and what it would mean for Scott in the future.

At the end of the evening, he drove her home, walking her to the door after noticing Agent McCall’s car staked out at the corner of the street.

Melissa smiled, turning toward him when they reached the door.  “Thank you for the nice evening. It’s been very informative, and I had a good time.”

“I had a great time too. Thank you for coming with me,” Derek said, smiling down at her.

Melissa stood up on her tiptoes, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then patted it gently. “You’re a good guy, Derek. You deserve to be happy. Just remember that.”

He nodded back at her while she walked into the house. He waited until he heard the click of the lock before he walked toward his Camaro, waving at the hidden Agent McCall with a cheeky grin.

His werewolf hearing caught McCall's curse before he turned the car on and drove off.


	3. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me to kiss Scott's Mom? Are you Insane!?” Derek shoved Stiles against the wall. “No Stiles. I’ve gone along with the dates, being there every time Agent McCall came sniffing around, but I’m not kissing her!” he growled, nose to nose with Stiles.
> 
> Stiles squeaked, his arms flailing when Derek got into his personal space. This was getting dangerous, and he wasn’t talking about Derek hurting him. “Come on, Derek. Think about it. He’s just seen you guys together, maybe holding hands. He’s seen courting behavior, he hasn’t seen anything serious! The man isn’t going to give up unless he sees something like that!”
> 
> Derek’s eyes dipped down staring at Stiles' lips for a blink of a second before letting him go, growling. “I swear to God, if this doesn’t work, I’m going to kill you Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is edited by my lovely BETA Lyiint :)

 

 

 

Stiles parked in front of Derek’s Place. A week had gone by and Agent McCall was still hanging around, obviously not getting the hint. Every time he showed up, Derek was there.  He and Melissa went on multiple dates. Scott kept his vow of not talking to Derek and was driving Stiles nuts complaining about it.  The game needed to be stepped up a notch, and Stiles had the perfect plan. 

He stepped out of the car impatient about getting his plan into effect, rushing into the warehouse, running up the stairs to Derek’s living space, and freezing in place at the sight in front of him.

Derek was shirtless and was doing one arm chin-ups. Sweat gave him a golden gleam in the moonlight.

Stiles really hoped that strangled whimper he heard didn’t come from him.

Derek’s eyes lifted to Stiles with a raised eyebrow.  “What do you want, Stiles?”

“I, uh…” he mumbled, swallowing tightly, his throat suddenly dry, trying extremely hard not to ogle Derek like a piece of meat with all those flexing muscles. He wanted to rub his face all over his abs, dig his nails in them to see how much give they would have, and dig his teeth into the curve of Derek's hip. This really wasn’t helping his concentration.

Derek let go of the bar, landing on the floor silently and walked toward Stiles, his eyebrow still raised. God, Derek could do sexy glower so well.

Stiles pulled himself forcefully out of his daydreams before he got seriously in trouble.   “I have a plan to get Agent McCall to give up once and for all. There’s a summer festival dance coming up this weekend. Take her as your date. He’s guaranteed to be there. If you kiss her in public like that, he’ll definitely take the hint that you’re serious,” Stiles rambled nervously without taking a breath.

“You want me to kiss Scott's Mom? Are you Insane!?”  Derek shoved Stiles against the wall. “No Stiles. I’ve gone along with the dates, being there every time Agent McCall came sniffing around, but I’m not kissing her!” he growled, nose to nose with Stiles.

Stiles squeaked, his arms flailing when Derek got into his personal space. This was getting dangerous, and he wasn’t talking about Derek hurting him. “Come on, Derek. Think about it. He’s just seen you guys together, maybe holding hands. He’s seen courting behavior, he hasn’t seen anything serious! The man isn’t going to give up unless he sees something like that!”

Derek’s eyes dipped down staring at Stiles' lips for a blink of a second before letting him go, growling.  “I swear to God, if this doesn’t work, I’m going to kill you Stiles.”

Stiles nervously made his way toward the exit. “This is going work, Derek, I guarantee it! I have to go, lots of homework to do.”  He bolted down the stairs before Derek could say a word. He wasn’t scared that Derek would hurt him; he was scared that Derek could smell him. He knew that if Derek realized that he was hot for him, he wouldn’t be able to be around him anymore. And that hurt more than anything else he could think of.

\--

The Bass thrummed loudly while bodies moved on the dance floor to the pulsing beat. Stiles stood next to his dad, twitching nervously, his eyes scanning the floor for Derek and Melissa. Scott had refused to go to the dance with him so he was flying solo. He wanted to be there should anything go down. Agent McCall was already settled in a corner, eyes scanning the crowd as well. As sheriff, his dad was pretty much required to show up at these things. The politics of an elected sheriff.

“Would you settle down stiles? you're fidgety, even for you,” his dad chastised him.

Stiles sighed and nodded in agreement, trying to settle down.  “Sorry dad.”

His father nodded then suddenly stiffened, his eyes catching someone at the entrance and his expression darkened with a scowl. “What is Melissa doing with Derek Hale?”

Stiles eyed his dad with surprise. “They’ve been dating for about a week.”

“Like hell they have.” The sheriffs’ growl rivaled that of a werewolf.

Realization dawned on Stiles and his mouth fell open. “Wait, dad. You and Mrs. McCall? Really? When did this happen!?”

The Sheriff sighed deeply. “After the Nematon. We’d been keeping it quiet because we were worried that it might upset you and Scott.”

Oh shit. Stiles thought he had just made the hugest fuck up in history. He was in so much trouble, and he was scared that Derek might just get shot.  “Dad…there’s something you need to know.” 

Someone took that opportunity to cut in and start talking to his dad. Stiles flailed his arms then started to literally vibrate with pent up energy. Just his luck that his dad would take this time to start to schmooze.

The music turned from a hard thumping beat to a slow romantic song, and Stiles watched Derek take Melissa into his arms right in sight of Agent McCall across the hall. It was also right in direct sight of them.  Derek was looking into her eyes smiling his thousand watt smile. Oh god he was putting it on thick. The man was sex on legs. This was going to turn into a bloodbath.

Stiles urgently cut off his dads conversation.  “Dad, I really need to talk to you, like now!”

“Just a minute, Stiles.  Can’t you see I’m talking to someone?”

Stiles dragged in a frustrated breath, and turned back to the couple, watching in what seemed like slow motion when Derek’s hands slid down to pull Melissa closer into his body, his head moving down to catch her lips with his. He saw Agent McCall turn and storm out of the hall.  When he turned towards his dad, he only saw an empty seat.

The Sheriff was halfway to the kissing couple before Stiles could get his feet to move.

Stiles burst into a run when his dad grabbed Derek by the shirt, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he screamed, his fist clenched in Derek’s shirt.

“John, stop!” Melissa screamed, trying to grab hold of him.

Stiles grabbed his dad's arm, pulling him back. “Dad! Stop it! Let’s take this outside!” 

Moving outside they found a spot away from onlookers and Stiles let go of his dad.

The Sheriff launched himself at Derek.

Derek let him land each and every punch, not blocking a single hit.

“John, stop! This isn’t what you think!” Melissa cried, trying to get some sense into the Sheriff

“Yeah, dad! This isn’t how it looks! It’s my entire fault!” Stiles screamed, trying to grab his dad.

“How in the hell is it your fault, Stiles?” the Sheriff growled out, his hand still firmly grasping Derek’s shirt. The punching had stopped at least, which was a start.

“Agent McCall kept trying to get back into Melissa’s life, and he wasn’t taking hints, so I begged Derek to pretend to date her so he would leave her alone. When that didn’t work, I told him to try kissing her in public. I swear to God  dad, I didn’t know you two were dating!” Stiles blurted out.

“It’s true,” Derek panted while a small trail of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

“Why should I believe you?” John snorted, glaring at Derek.

“Because she’s not the one I’m attracted to,” Derek bit out roughly.

One of the Sheriff's eyebrows rose. “Then who are you attracted to?”

Derek’s eyes fell to Stiles, and he swallowed tightly.

It took a moment for Stiles to absorb what that stare meant. The shock was so much that he lost his grip on his dad who also stared with wide eyes at Derek. Did Derek Hale just admit he was attracted to him?

“My son?” The Sheriff exclaimed in disbelief.

Derek rolled his eyes before setting his gaze on the sheriff once again nodding.

The sheriff Swung a second time with a bone jarring crack before Melissa managed to pull him off of Derek.

 

Derek straightened his nose with the sound of cracking bone, blood dripping from his mouth and nose while his bruises slowly faded.

Pain radiated in Stiles' chest when realization hit. Derek had been able to smell him from the beginning. He shook his head in horror when Derek’s eyes fell on him. There’s no way Derek was attracted to him. He  never once showed it. Shock hit him; he was just saying that to get his dad to stop. Why would Derek do that to him?

Derek took a deep breath and winced at something he smelled.

Stiles took three steps backwards before turning around and running towards his Jeep.

“Stiles, wait!” Derek ran to Stiles, grabbing him by the upper arm to stop him.

Stiles lowered his head and took a deep breath and quietly asked “How long?”

“Stiles just give me a chance to...“

“How long, Derek?!” Stiles bellowed, making Derek flinch.

“From the beginning. The Miguel incident, the Kanima, I've always known. Please just let me explain.”

Stiles shook his head roughly. “You could smell me; you knew how I felt, right from the beginning.” He looked horrified.

Derek opened his mouth trying to interrupt, desperation on his face. “Stiles.”

“How could you, Derek? I thought we were friends. Yes, I’m attracted to you, you knew that, but we were still friends. At least I thought we were. It’s one thing to pretend to date Melissa, but to pretend to be attracted to me when you knew how I felt!  Didn’t you think how I’d feel? Couldn’t you have thought of something else?”  He whispered angrily, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Stiles clenched his fists, keeping his eyes staring at the ground.

Horror crept onto Derek’s face in realization of what Stiles thought. “Stiles just let me explain.”

“No, Derek. I’ve heard enough.” Stiles sighed tiredly and turned toward his jeep and jumped in. He started it and drove off, too hurt and tired to listen to what the werewolf had to say.

 


	4. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes connected with Stiles while his body writhed in dance, his movements primal and animalistic. He wasn't Derek, but the man was breathtaking.
> 
> His eyes were a deep green that had Stiles so mesmerized, it took him a moment to notice the rest of the amazing package. His long mane of red hair was tied back and reached his lower back. It shimmered in the light like a living flame and the shadows did amazing things on his bare chest and abs. The man was ripped and his biceps bulged when he lifted his arms and twisted his torso while he danced. He also moved like a dream and was like sex on the dance floor. Especially with those black leather pants that were more like a second skin.
> 
> He crooked his finger at Stiles, urging him to meet him on the dance floor.
> 
> Stiles downed his drink and placed it on the bar, taking a deep breath before making up his mind. Sure, he had a little bit too much to drink, but Stiles had to move on and forget about Derek. He’d had enough of pining over people who would never love him back. First Lydia and then Derek. Stiles just wanted one night where someone would actually want him back. If he could finally get laid at the same time, that would be bonus points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Lovely Cheerleader FaerieCastle for reading my chapters for me and fangirling but also being dead serious about tweaks and keeping this realistic character wise. Your feedback is amazing!
> 
> Thank you to my Lovely BETA Lyiint for editing this and being able to stand my grammar mistakes that I swear stem from my being french!
> 
> I am SO HAPPY with this chapter you have no idea! I plan on going back through with my cheerleader and adding more to the first three chapters to make it more like this one :)
> 
> And guys I LOVE COMMENTS! So please dont be shy I love feedback and chatting with people who took the time to read my fanfic. This is my very first fanfic. No characters ever gave me enough feels to want to write stuff before Sterek!

 

 

_Introducing the sexy Alpha Werecat Marcus_

_Gorgeous Model Inspiration is john kenney_

Stiles ignored the constant buzzing of his phone while he drove. He needed someone to talk to, but he couldn’t talk to Scott or any of the others about this. How the hell could he explain to them that he was secretly in love with Derek? He just needed someone to rant to who wouldn’t judge him.  He was on automatic and didn’t realize where he was going until he parked the Jeep in front of an old brick apartment building that had seen better days. It wasn’t decrepit, but it wasn’t a high end building either.  He heard Brittney Spears and it brought a small smile to his face. Looks like Julia was home. 

He quickly answered his father’s panicked text letting him know he was okay, and that he would see him later.  He rushed to the entrance, pressing onto the fading number four to call her apartment,  pain starting to radiate in his chest.  Stiles tried to hold himself together, but knew the shock as finally starting to wear off.

“Yes?” A low sultry voice called out from the intercom.

“Hey, Julia, it's Stiles.  Can I come in?” Stiles stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, curling slightly into himself and holding back a sniffle. A quiet mantra of please don’t break down going through his head.

He heard the buzz indicating he could come in and he opened the door before heading down the hallway. It was nicer than the outside. The carpets were plush, and he could feel more than hear the soft muted sound of his steps while he walked. The walls had a historic wallpaper and original trim. It reminded him more of a hotel with the almost quiet muffled silence; like if you were to open a door sound would come blaring out. The only thing that broke that illusion was the slight smell of cabbage wafting from the Vietnamese neighbors upstairs. He had spent plenty of time here with Julia and her friends since he had started to realize he was gay. Julia didn’t judge, and she listened to his frustrations about Derek with understanding.  He in turn accepted her and her friends for who they were. He lifted his head looking toward the end of the hallway and saw Julia waiting for him.

“Stiles, sweetie, what’s wrong?” She frowned in concern, the flawless makeup on her caramel skin obviously fresh.  Her wig wasn’t on yet, leaving her in a short buzz cut that was the only sign of her mundane persona, Jordan. She had a tight dress on with purple sequins on the halter top which showed ample cleavage, and a leather under bust corset and a long purple skirt riding high on her thigh with stiletto boots that went up mid-thigh. Julia was nothing if not brave. She was dressed to take on the town, if not the world.

“Sorry, I forgot its bar night.” Stiles gulped lightly and pointed towards the exit. “I’ll just go.”

“I don’t think so honey! Get your cute ass in here, and tell me what’s wrong before the girls and I wring it out of you.” That was his Julia. She definitely didn’t mince words.

He nodded and she walked past him into the elegant apartment inside. Unlike the hallway, the walls were painted cream.  The apartment was wall to wall hardwood floors, original ceiling beams and molding.  The addition of guilt mirrors, paintings, and plants made the apartment warm and full of personality.  Stiles stopped to toe off his shoes, then made his way to the living room where the rest of the girls were sitting on Julia’s antique sofa.  When their eyes fell on him they immediately parted, both patting the cushion between them inviting him to sit. He sat down without a word, his hands clenched against his knees that were shaking lightly.

Julia sat herself next to him snugly, wrapping her arm around him. “Come on honey, spill. This isn’t like you.”

“I’m a fucking idiot Julia,” Stiles choked out, tears finally coming to the surface.

“Oh honey! Is this about Derek?” Julia wrapped her arms around him tightly, allowing him to cry.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Julia, finally feeling comfortable enough to let go of the emotions welling up inside him, and felt Maria's hand soothingly rubbing his back. He sat like that crying and letting them soothe him for a moment before he felt like he had calmed enough to explain what had happened. “I already told you about the plan I had to get Scott's dad to leave his mom alone? That went down tonight, but with a huge hang-up. I didn’t realize my dad had been dating Scott’s mom. Dad lost it on Derek, and when we tried to get him to realize he wasn’t attracted to Melissa, he used me as a scapegoat, as a joke. He admitted he knew how I felt from almost the beginning, yet he used my feelings to get himself out of trouble.  How am I supposed to ever face him again?”

"Oh, sugar. Are you sure he meant it that way?" Julia sighed rubbing his arm gently.

“I’m sure. Derek has never been attracted to me, and could barely stand me for the longest time. I thought we were becoming friends. Maybe I was wrong.”

The girls all wrapped him up in a warm cocoon of hugs and kisses. Rubbing his head gently and his back, murmuring gently that things would be okay. He let himself be wrapped up in the comfort, thankful he had met these girls that night they had gone to the gay bar to try to save Danny.

Julia sighed deeply. “Sweetheart, I’m not going to go on a rampage calling him a rank bastard and bashing him, because I know that’s not what you want to hear. No matter how much I’d love to stab him with my stiletto.”

Stiles laughed lightly, wiping the tears from his face and sniffling lightly.

“There’s that smile I love so much,” Julia said, tapping Stiles' chin gently.  “Now you’re coming to the bar with us, no questions asked. This might not be a breakup, but we are going to treat it as such. You were there for my breakup. We’re going to get you drunk and dancing so you can forget your problems for a bit.”

“I don’t exactly have the right clothes to go to the bar.” Stiles confidence took a plummet looking down at his t-shirt and dress shirt he wore with a dress jacket on top. It wasn’t exactly gay bar apparel.

“Nonsense!  Jaden, you’re Stiles' size.  Do you have any club clothing you could lend our boy here?”

Jaden flicked her long hair back, eyeing him up and down, and then grinning. “I’m going to pop upstairs and grab some clothes for him to try.”

Maria, who had snuck into the kitchen, came back with a huge wine glass filled with a margarita for him. “Drink this sweetie. We are going to make you up, and make sure you have a good time.”

Stiles took the glass, staring at it quietly for a moment before downing it. Maria and Julia chuckling lightly before Julia took the empty glass from him.

“Come on, hun. Let’s get started on your hair.”

Stiles kept being fed drinks during the whole makeover. They had his hair styled to perfection, spiked in a messy look as if he had just gotten away from an extremely sexy make out session.

Jaden had arrived with an armful of clothes for him to try. That had taken another hour. He felt like a doll while they dressed and undressed him, until they finally all agreed on the black skinny jeans that fit him like a second skin with a tight black wife beater. They stood him in front of the mirror and Stiles stared in shock at what he saw.

Stiles would always be thin, but with lacrosse and the workouts he had been doing with Derek and Scott, and fighting for his life, he had become quite sculpted. His shoulders were much wider than they had been. His biceps toned and defined, and you could see the definition of his abs through the thin wife beater. He wasn’t built like Derek, but he was good looking, damn it! His lack of self-confidence had forced him to hide it behind baggy t-shirts and hoodies for too long.

“Honey, Derek is an idiot,” Julia stated, patting his bicep and grinning. Both Maria and Jaden nodded in agreement.

Stiles turned to the girls took a deep breath and then looked at them with a smile. “Ladies, let’s go clubbing!”

They hailed a cab to the club, and Stiles sat comfortably squished between Jaden and Maria while Julia conversed with the cab driver up front. Jaden and Maria’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders while they talked about last weeks bar antics.

He enjoyed the closeness, almost craved it. He saw how the pack did things like this and often felt like an outsider looking in, wishing he could join in the famous aforementioned puppy piles where they often fell asleep in a tangled mass of limbs. Derek had explained that it was second nature for their inner wolves to want to bond by touch with their pack mates. Stiles craved touch also, but never had the courage to admit it to his friends. Meeting the girls had helped ease a little bit of that sting, since they were naturally very tactile, Almost as bad as the werewolves for always having an arm around each other, ruffling hair, a playful hip bump, or late night couch snuggles while watching romantic comedies.  Stiles thrived on it.

When the cab pulled up to the club, they stepped out, heading to the lineup.  They easily and quickly went through. Stiles didn’t even get razzed about his age or the double check on his fake ID like he usually did. The bouncer eyed Stiles, but just gave him a nod of approval and let him in. Stiles laughed to himself. This whole dressing up thing had its perks.

When they stepped into the club, he felt the thumping bass envelop him, and Stiles body thrummed to life wanting to be on the dance floor moving to the beat.

The girls sashayed up to the bar and he followed closely. They had learned early that Stiles was unable to order alcohol at the bar, so the girls always bought him his drinks for him.

Julia passed him a cocktail of some sort. She liked to surprise him with different types of drinks. They were always very sweet, and although Stiles didn’t like admitting it, delicious.

He sipped it while looking out at the throng of gyrating bodies on the dance floor. The crowd moved almost desperately to the pulsing beat and strobe lights.

Julia bumped his shoulder with hers gently to get his attention. “That one has his eye on you, and he’s scrumptious,” she said with a grin and a wink.

Stiles scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on the man that Julia had pointed out.

His eyes connected with Stiles while his body writhed in dance, his movements primal and animalistic. He wasn’t Derek, but the man was breathtaking.

His eyes were a deep green that had Stiles so mesmerized, it took him a moment to notice the rest of the amazing package. His long mane of red hair was tied back and reached his lower back.  It shimmered in the light like a living flame and the shadows did amazing things on his bare chest and abs. The man was ripped and his biceps bulged when he lifted his arms and twisted his torso while he danced. He also moved like a dream and was like sex on the dance floor. Especially with those black leather pants that were more like a second skin.

He crooked his finger at Stiles, urging him to meet him on the dance floor.

Stiles downed his drink and placed it on the bar, taking a deep breath before making up his mind. Sure, he had a little bit too much to drink, but Stiles had to move on and forget about Derek. He’d had enough of pining over people who would never love him back.  First Lydia and then Derek. Stiles just wanted one night where someone would actually want him back. If he could finally get laid at the same time, that would be bonus points.

Stiles made his way through the throng of gyrating bodies, the pulse of the music enveloping him, his limbs starting to move to the beat. A shiver ran down his spine the closer he got to the man who had never let his eyes move from his.

The man's arms wrapped around Stiles when he reached him, moving him into a fast pace dance with a grin. The pulsing beat and wild movements were just what Stiles needed. His head dipped to Stiles ear his, wet hot breath making Stiles shiver “Hey little kitten, my name’s Marcus.” He nipped at Stiles ear, gently swiping it with his tongue. “What’s yours?”

Stiles bit back a moan, running his hands over Marcus' spectacular abs and chest. “Stiles.”

Marcus reciprocated by sliding his hands under Stiles' wife beater, up his spine and pulling him closer, sliding his knee between Stiles' legs into a grind.

God, he smelled good.  Like fire smoke and sawdust, like the forest and something wild. Stiles panted, his eyes glazing over slightly looking up into Marcus' eyes.

Marcus' gaze turned feral and he leaned forward, ghosting his lips lightly with Stiles', teasing them gently over his moist, hot breath, but not with the tongue Stiles wanted.

Stiles bit back a whimper, letting his head fall back and his mouth open invitingly for a kiss. His senses felt completely overwhelmed with the man’s scent. His skin crawled with lust and desperation for a kiss he had no idea he had wanted before. His head was feeling foggy with arousal as if his senses were becoming dulled.

Marcus grinned, nibbling the side of Stiles mouth while he moved Stiles body in a desperate grind to the beat of the music before finally giving in and moving his mouth onto Stiles', his tongue finally sliding in to glide with Stiles, his hands sliding down to grip Stiles' ass.

Stiles convulsed at the spicy flavor of the man’s kiss as if his body had been electrified. He felt his hips desperately grinding against Marcus.  Biting back a moan, panic starting to surge past the lust filled fog. This wasn’t normal lust, he’d never been this desperate and out of control. Stiles felt drugged, his body heavy.

Marcus shushed the alarmed whimper that bubbled from Stiles' lips “Relax Stiles, just let yourself feel good. Feel how good we can be together. You’re mine kitten.” His tongue slid down Stiles' throat, licking and kissing his way to the crook where his neck met his shoulder and he bit down teasingly.

Stiles' vision blurred, his senses overwhelmed; it was too much, too good, yet too wrong. He couldn’t make sense of what was happening anymore. Marcus was touching him everywhere, the lights were blinding him, were they moving? Where was Julia? He wanted to call out to the girls to help him, but his vocal cords couldn’t work other than little whimpers and moans.

When Marcus' hand slid down to cup his cock, Stiles managed to snap out of it enough to realize that somehow they were outside. How had they managed to get outside of the bar? He sucked in a panicked breath. “Stop!”

Surprise registered on Marcus' face before he grinned. “Your blood is pumping with my pheromones, and you’re still able to say no.” He chuckled sliding his hand on the side of Stiles face. “I knew you’d be the one. I chose wisely.”

Stiles sucked in a breath, his skin crawling, yet every breath he took shuddered with need. “Chosen for what?”

Marcus' eyes flashed red, his mouth opening to show his teeth slowly lengthening into canines before he answered with a growl. “To be my mate.”

Stiles let out a scream when he felt teeth sink deep into his shoulder, his body fighting viciously against the man’s grip. His whole body felt like it was on fire, He begged for him stop, for someone to help him.

Marcus suddenly jerked back, his teeth forcefully ripping out of Stiles' shoulder when he fell back

Stiles fell back in the opposite direction, pain shooting up his back when he landed on his tailbone.  His eyes moved to where Julia stood, a Taser gripped in both hands.

“Let’s go before recovers!” Julia screamed

Stiles didn’t have to be told twice. He got up, grabbed Julia by the hand and ran towards the main road hoping a crowd would convince the alpha, whomever he was, to give up pursuit.

“That motherfucker bit you! What the fuck! We need to call 911, get your Dad over here, and get you to the hospital. You never know what he could have been on or what kind of diseases he could have had!” Julia rambled in a panic.

“No hospital or calling my dad, Julia. I’m fine. I’ll call someone who can help,” Stiles demanded, trying to calm Julia. The last thing they needed was his dad getting killed by an alpha, and he knew this bite was nothing the hospital could deal with. On automatic Stiles reached for his cellphone, turning it on while he ran and dialing the number he knew by heart. Derek answered within a ring.

“Where are you Stiles?” Derek sounded frantic.

Stiles could feel his body going into shock, he was having trouble taking in a breath, and his speed was slowing. He wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.  His chest felt like it was slowly seizing.

Julia grabbed the phone from Stiles and took over.  “I’m assuming this is Derek?” she asked.  “Stiles is hurt. This crazy mother fucker at the bar managed to get him out of our sight and cornered him outside and bit him. I tased his ass, but I’m not sure it’s going to hold him long. Stiles looks like he’s going into shock, and he can’t run much longer.”

 Julia listed off the streets and area where they were heading to Derek before closing the cell phone, her gaze falling on Stiles. “Don’t worry honey, Derek is on his way.”

Stiles stopped running, bending in half to gulp air into his lungs.

Julia stopped next to him with a worried look on her face. “Hurry Stiles, were almost to the main street, we need to get out of the alley.”

Stiles nodded, taking one last gulping breath before heaving himself back up forcefully,

“That’s my boy,” Julie encouraged, her voice quivering only slightly, giving away her nerves.

Stiles' heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when they once again started to run. He felt like he was running through molasses. Everything was too slow, his muscles were protesting against him, his body needing oxygen.

A roar echoed against the buildings behind them, filled with blind rage.

An almost impossible urge to throw himself to the ground in submission went through Stiles. He almost gave in until he heard the squeal of familiar tires and saw the Black Camaro at the end of the alley.

The door opened and there was Derek leaning towards the door his eyes connected with Stiles. “Get in!”

Julia reached the Camaro before Stiles, and she threw herself onto the backseat. How she managed to run so fast in those boots was beyond him.

Stiles leaped into the front, hauling the door shut and screaming at Derek to drive.

The Camaro sped out onto the main street, breaking every speed limit known to man.

Stiles tried not to let panic envelop him. “Are we being followed? Derek can you see him?”

Derek kept driving, looking in the rear view mirror before shaking his head. “No, were not being followed.”

Julia finally caught her breath and listed off her address. “You can drop me off, you two need to talk this out between yourselves.”

“Are you sure that’s safe, Julia? What if he comes after you?” Stiles argued.

“He’s right.  That guy might be dangerous, and you did tase him,” Derek agreed, frowning.  He obviously wanted to ask for more details, but he was unable with Julia in the car.

“Just drop me off, I’ll be fine.  It’s a secure building, and I'll lock all my windows and doors. He doesn’t know where I live anyway.”

Derek and Stiles stared at each other, their eyes communicating that it wouldn’t make any difference with a werewolf.

Derek finally sighed and conceded to her, much to Stiles' surprise.

As soon as Julia got out of the car and stepped into her apartment building, with a wave to Stiles and Derek, ordering them to work things out, Derek had his phone out dialing Scott, explaining the situation and asking him to guard Julia while Derek dealt with Stiles.

The first words out of Derek’s mouth as soon as he disconnected with Scott and putting the Camaro into drive was, “What happened?” 

Stiles finally let the whole event finally hit him, and started to shiver. “The girls brought me to the bar to try to distract me from what had happened tonight. They fed me a lot of drinks and Julia pointed out that this guy kept looking at me, so I went over to dance with him and then his hands were all over me and he said something about pheromones. I swear to god it was like he drugged me and I came to when he tried to grope my junk and he told me he wanted me as his mate and then I saw his red eyes and…he bit me, Derek. Oh, god! he fucking bit me! If I don’t die, I’m going to turn, aren’t I?” he rambled, his eyes wide with shock.

He was having a panic attack.  His chest was constricting and his heart was beating out of his chest. He needed out of the car.  He needed to move to run.

Derek pulled the Camaro to the curb and turned toward Stiles, his hands gripping Stiles' shoulders. “Stiles? Stiles! Look at me, you need to breathe, Stiles.”

Stiles gasped. “I cant breathe. It’s a panic attack.”

Derek’s eyes widened in panic. “How to you make them stop?

Stiles blurted out without thinking. “Last time I had one Lydia kissed me. I guess holding your breath sto-”

Derek pulled Stiles forward mashing their lips together, and Stiles froze in shock

Stiles' mouth opened and closed like a fish when Derek pulled back to look at him. “Are you breathing now?”

Stiles finally snapped back to reality with a click of his teeth, his eyebrows giving Derek a run for their money in the glower department. “What the fuck man! I’m still mad at you! And sure, I just got bit by a werewolf, and this is not the time, but how could you use my feelings to let yourself off the hook like that when you knew how I felt! Aren’t we friends? I mean, sure I have this stupid unrequited thing going on, but you knew and you played with my emotions like that! I was happy being your friend!”

“Shut up, Stiles, and let me explain!” Derek burst out with a huff.

When Stiles finally shut his mouth, Derek sighed and started to explain. “Stiles, I wasn’t lying when I said that to your father. I really am attracted to you. I wasn’t playing with your emotions. I knew you were attracted to me from the beginning, but I never acted on it because you deserve better than what I can offer. People around me get hurt, Stiles, and to top that you’re human.”

Stiles stared at Derek in shock, then snorted.  He couldn’t help the foot in mouth knee jerk reaction to say the stupidest thing he could. “Well the human part might be changing.”

Derek’s eyes went wide, and then he glowered. “Stiles, you might die!”

Stiles sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping. “I'm sorry. It’s a knee jerk reaction. I'm not like you guys.  I'm weak, and all I have is my sarcasm as a weapon.”

Derek’s hand gently squeezed Stiles' shoulder “Let’s get to the loft and we’ll talk more there, okay?”

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before sighing deeply and nodding.


	5. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles took a deep sigh, pulling Derek into a tight hug as if he was the one who needed comforting. Derek stood stiffly for a moment before letting his body relax into the hug, wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders.
> 
> “We don’t know I’m going to die yet. Tomorrow I might be a werewolf, like you, and finally get to be part of your pack.”
> 
> “You’ve always been part of my pack, Stiles,” Derek sighed, his hand rubbing Stiles back gently.
> 
> “You know what I mean. I’ll be able to join in all of the pack games and training. It might be fun.”
> 
> Derek could hear the tremor in his voice while Stiles tried to keep a brave face on for him. It made him hate the fact that he was going to have to say what came next.
> 
> “Stiles, the alpha that bit you...” Derek paused, taking a deep breath, his cheek nuzzling against Stiles. “It doesn’t smell like a wolf, and I’ve never seen an alpha that had pheromones. I have no idea what to expect if you shift, and it scares the shit out of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my BETA Lyiint for correcting this for me and FaeryCastle for Cheerleading. This was a chapter that took me a long time to write. Ive never written a sex scene before and I wanted to get it right. I have another chapter of this to write for next weeks as well. It might take a little longer to get it up but I will have it loaded soon for all of you!
> 
> I love comments let me know what you think of my story so far! This is my first fanfic and Im really enjoying writting this for all of you.

Derek hovered over Stiles while they walked into his loft.  Concern and guilt were etched on Derek's face and painfully radiating through his chest. If he hadn’t been such an idiot and explained himself better, Stiles never would have been in that bar. He was trying to be brave for Stiles, but inside he was quaking. What if the bite didn’t take? He couldn’t lose someone else he loved, and by now, even he couldn't fool himself, he knew he was head over heels in love with Stiles.

“You don’t need to hover over me, Derek. I’m fine,” Stiles said tiredly, his shoulders slouching.

Derek turned Stiles to face him so he could look into his eyes. “Stiles, you were just bitten. We don’t even know if the bite is going to take yet. You might die. I’m kind of running on instinct right now. My wolf needs to touch you, to know you're still here and safe. I can’t lose someone else I care about, not like this.”

Stiles took a deep sigh, pulling Derek into a tight hug as if he was the one who needed comforting. Derek stood stiffly for a moment before letting his body relax into the hug, wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders.

“We don’t know I’m going to die yet. Tomorrow I might be a werewolf, like you, and finally get to be part of your pack.”

“You’ve always been part of my pack, Stiles,” Derek sighed, his hand rubbing Stiles back gently.

“You know what I mean. I’ll be able to join in all of the pack games and training. It might be fun.”

Derek could hear the tremor in his voice while Stiles tried to keep a brave face on for him. It made him hate the fact that he was going to have to say what came next.

“Stiles, the alpha that bit you...”  Derek paused, taking a deep breath, his cheek nuzzling against Stiles. “It doesn’t smell like a wolf, and I’ve never seen an alpha that had pheromones. I have no idea what to expect if you shift, and it scares the shit out of me.”

Stiles stiffened, pulling himself away to look up at Derek.  “What do you mean it didn’t smell like wolf?  What was it then? A coyote?”

Derek paused for a moment reluctant to tell Stiles before sighing deeply. “It smells of cat, but I'm not sure what kind. I’ve never met a cat shifter before. They're rare and not much information is known about them.”

Stiles mouth fell open in horror “A werecat, Derek? I don’t want to be a cat. I didn’t even want to be a wolf, but at least if I was a wolf it meant I could have been part of your pack. This is so wrong on so many levels. If anyone should have bitten me, it should have been you.”

Stiles whimpered and Derek pulled him close again, his hands grasping Stiles' shoulders firmly. “Hey, look at me Stiles. No matter what you become. You will always be pack. I won’t let that alpha take you okay? We will figure this out together.”

Stiles sniffed away the tears that hadn’t managed to escape, and nodded tightly. “Do you promise, Derek?”

Derek nodded before he pulled him once again into a hug, his hands rubbing up and down Stiles' back while he dipped down to nuzzle Stiles' neck. “I promise, Stiles. You're part of my pack, and will always be pack.”

It showed how frayed Derek’s control was when he realized what he was doing. His wolf was incensed that Stiles reeked of another male and he wanted to erase that scent with his own. 

He finally pulled himself away, tugging Stiles towards the kitchen and then scowled in frustration. “You stink of that Alpha. Go shower.  I’ll get you a change of clothes.”  Derek kicked himself at putting his foot in his mouth again, but it was probably for the best. Those pants and shirt were driving him to distraction.  It should be illegal for Stiles to be allowed to wear clothes that tight. The majority, okay everything, that Derek wanted to do with Stiles would be deemed illegal. Especially since Stiles was underage. He had already been given the “I have a gun and know how to use it” speech from the sheriff once tonight after Stiles had run off.

Stiles flinched and then nodded, unusually quiet.  He turned toward the stairs to Derek’s bedroom and the on suite bathroom with the only working shower.

Derek sighed and grasped Stiles' uninjured shoulder squeezing it gently. “A shower will help you relax, you’ll feel better. “

Stiles eyes lifted to Derek’s and it took everything he had to let go of Stiles' shoulder with a gentle pat and not grab him and pull him in for a kiss.

Derek turned his back to Stiles.  “Leave your clothes at the door and I’ll throw them in the laundry room.”

“Thanks,” Stiles was halfway up the stairs before muttering his thanks.

Derek felt fingers of dread crawling down his spine. He hated when Stiles was quiet. It wasn’t natural.  He wanted his laughing, snarky, witty Stiles back.

He waited until he heard Stiles slip into the shower before making his way up the stairs himself, grabbing the offensive unknown alphas stench filled clothing from the floor, then making his way downstairs again, throwing the clothing in the corner of the laundry room with a distasteful sneer. He then made his way back to his bedroom, picking out a pair of sweat pants and a Henley that he had worn yesterday that was still clean, but filled with his scent.  Derek couldn’t help the smug smirk that came to his face at the thought of Stiles wearing his scent like a second skin.

He made his way back downstairs to the kitchen to take a few things out to prepare a late night supper for Stiles. He didn’t have much stocked, and would need to take a trip to the store again soon, but he knew he had enough to make something he knew might help Stiles feel better.

Derek knew that Stiles' comfort food was tomato soup and grilled cheese. His mother used to make it for him when he was sick. Stiles had admitted it to him a few months back when he had gotten hurt and Derek had shown up to take care of him while Stiles' father was working.

Derek opened up a can of tomato soup, adding equal parts water to it, and then placing it on the stove top to simmer gently, stirring it every so often. While waiting for the soup to heat, he moved to putting together and cooking the grilled cheese. It wasn’t fancy food, but he knew Stiles would appreciate the gesture.

Once the grilled cheese was warmed, he set them on the counter and covered the soup to keep it warm.  He took his time setting the table so it would be ready when Stiles came out of the shower.

When he was finally done, Derek sat down and checked his text messages.  He replied to Scott, who had given him an update on Julia, letting him know she was still safe and there had been no sign of the alpha.

He finally checked the time and realized that Stiles had been in the shower for half an hour.

Derek involuntarily focused on the sound of Stiles' heartbeat in the shower and frowned at the rapid staccato. Worried, He made his way upstairs through is bedroom, then to the bathroom door.  His hand was slowly reaching for the doorknob, when a second noise finally filtered through. A broken moan followed by a whimper.

He heard Stiles wet palm hit against the porcelain when he reached it for support and could hear the glide of his other palm stroking against skin, a gentle gasp at the upstroke, a strangled groan on the down stroke.

He let go of the doorknob as if it burned forcefully, taking a step back, then another.  His mouth was open in shock, even as he felt his cock harden violently. Stiles was masturbating in his shower! Derek wheezed out a whimper before turning around and running out of the room like hells hounds were nipping at his heels. He closed the bedroom door behind him as if it would help him to block to sound that had etched itself forever into his brain.

Derek banged his head against the closed door while he took in a gulp of air, trying to get his body back under control when all he wanted to do was stalk back in there, break down the door, and shove Stiles against the porcelain tiles and thrust his tongue down the teens throat. He wanted to pin his arms back while he shoved him down to his knees to suck on his cock. He groaned rubbing his hand over his face.  He was so totally fucked, and not in a good way. No matter how hard he tried to get his body to listen, it wasn’t having any of it. He tried to think of anything, hell even trying to visualize Kate wasn’t working, and that always did the trick.

“Derek? I think something’s wrong!” he heard Stiles whimper through the door, the smell of panic managing to waft through the smell of arousal that had been slowly creeping through.

Derek had been concentrating so hard on trying to remain in control, that he had somehow missed the water turning off. That didn’t bode well for his self-control.  He opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, his eyes falling onto Stiles and Derek froze in his tracks.

Stiles was at the entrance of the bathroom shirtless, only wearing his sweatpants that were obviously too big and precariously perched on his hips, obviously not wearing anything underneath since Derek hadn’t given him anything.

“ _Big mistake…very big mistake_ ,” Derek thought swallowing tightly, his Adams apple bobbing.

Stiles' eyes were glazed, his mouth open slightly, panting.  He was flushed red from his head to his chest .

Derek momentarily became distracted with water droplets dripping across Stiles' chest and abs.  The dusting of a treasure trail peeking from the sweats that made him desperately want to fall to his knees and shove his nose into it.

Stiles started to walk toward him, a tremor starting across his skin, slowly panting, making Derek’s focus shift to his plump lips where Stiles' tongue slowly peaked out to lick them.

“Stiles?” Derek brokenly asked,  panicking while Stiles moved into his space.

Stiles' hands slid up his chest before he glued his body to Derek’s, squirming to get closer with a moan.  “My whole body is burning up Derek. I fucking came four times, and I’m still hard,” Stiles whimpered brokenly before sliding his hands under Derek’s Henley, pulling it up to dig his fingers into his chest.  “This isn’t normal. I’m a fucking virgin, I shouldn’t be this hot. Scott never went through this with a bite, at least he didn’t tell me about it if it did. It’s like my skin is crawling with need. Please, Derek. I need you to touch me. Make it go away!”

Derek stared at the tears forming at the corner of Stiles' eyes while he begged, and felt his resolve crack. This was a bad idea for so many reasons. He had no idea what was happening with Stiles. This wasn’t normal. No one bitten by a werewolf became lust crazed. He could smell the pain mixed with the drugging smell of Stiles' lust.  The fear had eased once Stiles had put his hands on Derek, and Stiles in pain sent his wolf clamoring to ease his pain while the lust urged him to claim what was his.

Derek gently but forcefully unwrapped Stiles from him, pulling him away. “I can’t, Stiles. This isn’t normal for you, and we don’t know what could happen if we do this.”

“Please Derek, it hurts.  It’s like my balls are burning, and its radiating up my back and abdomen like fire and no matter how many times I come, it won’t ease. I can barely breathe. My whole body is hot, my dick is so hard and oversensitive even these sweats are too much. Hell, even my nipples are sensitive, Derek. I need you to touch me please. I want your tongue in my mouth, I want your fingers in my ass, and I want you to rub your body all over mine. I want to feel your teeth on the back of my neck while you fuck me from behind. Please Derek,” he panted, brokenly begging, his eyes slowly glazing over.

Derek could smell the pain wafting and mixing with the smell of Stiles' lust, and it had him on edge, his wolf desperately wanting to soothe Stiles. He gently pulled Stiles closer. “Are you sure Stiles? You might regret this tomorrow.”

Stiles just kept on a mantra of “Please Derek, please,” while he desperately tried to move his body closer to Derek’s.

What was meant to be a light soothing kiss quickly turned hot and heavy when Stiles literally tried to climb him like a tree, his thighs wrapping tightly against Derek’s hips while his arms wormed their way around his neck, one hand locking itself in his hair causing Derek to let out a low primal growl.  His hands grasped Stiles' ass before Derek turned him and shoved him against the wall, his tongue sliding into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles grabbed roughly at Derek’s hair with both hands this time, pulling his face closer. 

Derek’s hands slid to grasp Stiles' hips, aligning them together and thrusting his hips in a grind that had his eyes crossing and Stiles moaning brokenly against his mouth.

This was wrong, on so many levels. Stiles was obviously under some kind of influence and he was taking advantage of him.

Derek was slowly losing the fight with his inner monologue with the feel of his cloth covered cock sliding against Stiles'. How many times had he fantasized about just this, scared that Stiles would run the other direction when he found out about Derek’s need to dominate, to demand complete submission from his partner? He was just a teenager.  He couldn’t possibly handle what Derek would demand of him.

Derek forcefully untangled Stiles from him, shoving his hands against the wall while he moved his mouth from Stiles' lips to his throat, sucking and nipping until he reached the bite that the alpha had left on Stiles' shoulder.

He let out a growl at the sight, blind rage enveloping him that someone would have dared mark what was his. The urge to bite Stiles and leave a mark of his own was almost impossible to ignore.

He blamed that rage for not noticing that someone had crept up on them, not the haze of lust he had just been enveloped in.

“Well this is an interesting turn of events.” Peter’s smug mocking voice next to him had Derek shoving Stiles behind him before crouching and letting out an enraged roar.

“Easy there, Derek” Peter soothed, his hands palm up, neck bared, showing submission and respect to Derek's wolf.

Derek lifted himself up to full height, still leaving himself as a shield between Stiles and Peter, scowling. “What are you doing here, Peter?”

“Well, I was coming over to tell you that I had caught the scent of an Alpha in your territory, but judging from this shirt I found in the laundry room, that bite mark on Stiles' shoulder, and the way he’s rubbing up against you like a cat in heat, I’m assuming you already know.” Peter smirked, brandishing the offending shirt in his hand like a prize.

Derek Scowled at Peter. “What’s wrong with him? I’ve never seen anyone react like this to a bite before.”

Stiles was plastered against his back wrapping his arms around him and whimpering quietly in need, seemingly oblivious of the entrance of Peter.

“That’s because the Alpha wasn’t a werewolf.  He was a werecat, and judging from the smell, a Snow Leopard.”

“And how is being bitten by a werecat different than a werewolf?” Derek growled, frustrated that his uncle wouldn’t just give him the information outright instead of taking his time in sadistic pleasure.

The grin that blossomed onto Peter's face sent shivers down Derek’s spine. “You see, unlike werewolves who live in packs, werecats live in harems. In order for a new werecat to join an alpha, they need to mate with him or her. If they don’t, they become omegas, consistently going into heat cycles until they either die or find an alpha to take them in. Also, the fact that alpha werecats have extremely potent pheromones, make it practically impossible for a lower ranked werecat to deny them.”

Derek roared with rage, actually causing Peter to Flinch. “Like hell I’m letting him have Stiles!”

Peter beamed. “Well, here’s a little bit of information that might help. It doesn’t have to be a werecat alpha. So long as a werecat is claimed by any alpha, they integrate into the group. I’ve seen two wolf packs that have had a werecat as part of the pack.”

Derek stared at his Uncle suspiciously. He was giving him information too easily. Peter always wanted something in return for information, and never ran to him to be helpful. “Why are you being so helpful?”

“Oh, come on Derek. I once offered to bite him. I think he’ll make a much better were than you and Scott combined. So if you want him for pack, you know what to do.” Peter sighed, then paused lightly before grinning. “And if you don’t want him, I have no issues deflowering him. It won’t make him pack, but he’ll be able to talk again, at least until the next phase of heat hits.”

“GET OUT!” Derek roared, grabbing Peter by the throat and throwing him out of his bedroom, cracking the stone wall on the other side of the loft.

Peter coughed, lifting himself up and weakly chuckling “Have fun deflowering the Sheriff's kid, Derek. You should know the Argents recently gifted him with wolfbane bullets,” Peter stated before leaving the loft without a backward glance.

Derek stood stiffly in the doorway for a moment before turning towards Stiles, who was slowly making his way toward him, those little noises reverberating from his throat louder now, more desperate.

 When Stiles reached him, Derek gently cupped his jaw with both of his hands and stared into his eyes. “Stiles can you hear me? Do you understand what I need to do?” he asked, trying to reach out to Stiles, desperately wanting an answer.

Pain radiated through Derek’s chest when Stiles eyes remained glazed and unfocused. This was not how he had imagined his first time with Stiles. He had imagined being romantic, giving him the first time everyone deserves.  Soft slow and gentle.  The kind that he would remember forever. This was exactly why he had been denying his attraction to Stiles. Everyone he loved got hurt.  This felt wrong on so many levels.

Stiles seemed to calm and he wrapped his arms around Derek, the whimpers quieting to a less audible level. Derek slid his hands down his back while he dipped his head in for another kiss, pushing Stiles backward, toward his bed.

Derek groaned at the sweet, hot, spicy taste that was all Stiles when his tongue tangled with Stiles' in a wet thrusting motion he desperately wanted to mimic with his lower body.

His hands trailed down Stiles' back to glide under his sweatpants to grab his ass.  The pants dropped, pooling to the floor while he felt Stiles' hands grasp his neck tightly

When the back of Stiles' legs finally hit Derek’s bed, he jerked back in surprise, flailing when he fell back, landing with a bounce which allowed Derek a good look at Stiles' body which was deliciously splayed out.  The moonlight gave Stiles' skin a mesmerizing golden glow. Derek wished he could take his time and lick and bite every inch of perfection that was Stiles' body. Lacrosse, and the pack training he always demanded Stiles' participate in, had really started sculpting his body. Where Derek was bulky muscles, Stiles was lean with compact muscles, ironically enough, like a cat. Derek was almost thankful that Stiles' lack of self-confidence had caused him to hide that mouthwatering package under bulky t-shirts and plaid flannel, or his self-restraint would have run out long before now.

Derek tried not to stare at Stiles' cock, but couldn’t help but be mesmerized at the sight. He had been right. Stiles was so hard that the head was red and swollen.  It looked painful with the precome oozing from the tip.

Derek's mouth watered at the thought of swiping the tip with his tongue and finally getting the taste of Stiles in his mouth. He felt starved for it.

The shaft was a beautiful sight, resting curved against Stiles' lower abdomen. Derek had a feeling that if anyone knew what the teen was packing under those pants, that he would have had trouble keeping the girls away.

Stiles took that time to roll himself around on the bed like a cat in heat.  His back muscles arched when he rolled against the sheets before turning around and stuffing his nose into them with small moans in the back of his throat, as if the scent of the sheets, the scent of Derek, was the sexiest thing Stiles had ever smelled.

Derek felt his dick throbbing between his legs harshly, and he quickly striped the shirt off of his own body, but kept his jeans on as a barrier to keep his control. He planned to get some of the edge off for Stiles, hoping that it might bring him back enough to talk to him about what he was going to do.

Derek grabbed the edge of the sheet and ripped a long strip, and then three more, before moving Stiles higher up on the bed before straddling his waist.  Derek got to work, tying Stiles by his wrists quickly to the bed frame.  He made sure the strips were not too tight, but snug enough to hold. He then moved and tied Stiles' ankles down as well so that Stiles was spread out like a starfish when he was finished.  Derek wanted to be gentle with him, not lose control immediately, because Stiles wouldn't stay still, he knew that much.

Derek moved off the bed to take another look at his handiwork, and felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the sight of Stiles splayed open for him and at his mercy. He mulled over maybe buying some permanent restraints for the bed, but brushed the thought away, sadly knowing that this arrangement would likely never be permanent, especially after what he was going to be doing tonight. He didn’t think Stiles would ever forgive him.

Stiles whimpered, his arms testing the restraints while Derek moved to the side table to pull the door open and grab the tube of lubricant before once again making his way to the end of the bed. Derek tossed the tube next to Stiles' hip before placing his knee on the bed between Stile' spread legs, leaning in to breathe in the heady scent of Stiles' precome pooling on his abdomen.

Shoulders flexing, he dove in to capture it with his tongue.  The salty bitterness made him groan in pleasure. He definitely needed more of that taste in his mouth. His hand gently grasped Stiles' balls, massaging them gently while he dipped his head and swiped his tongue along Stiles' dick from base to tip before he took the whole thing into his mouth.  A broken wail came from Stiles' mouth while he desperately pulled at his restraints.

Derek groaned against Stiles' cock as the taste and smell surrounded and overwhelmed his senses. This was exactly why he had tied Stiles up and kept his jeans on even though the zipper was now digging painfully against his erection.

Stiles managed to make small thrusting movements against Derek's mouth in desperation.  He wasn't getting enough leverage with his tethers, which encouraged Derek to suck harder, his hand reaching for the lube and pouring some onto his fingers.  He moved a finger against Stiles in a manner that was far too gentle to mimic what he was doing with his mouth.

When Derek slid a finger inside without too much resistance, it made him wonder if Stiles played with his ass when he was alone at night, wondered if he thought of him when he came.

A low pleased growl erupted from his throat at the thought, which made Stiles jerk and moan loudly, bringing Derek’s attention up to Stiles' flushed face.

Stiles wasn’t speaking, but his eyes, although glazed, were fixed on Derek when he popped Stiles' cock out of his mouth. 

Derek's hand wrapped firmly around Stiles' cock and starting to slowly and steadily stroke it while he dipped his head down to suck one of Stiles' testicles into his mouth which elicited a whimper from Stiles' mouth before he moved onto the other one.

Derek kept his eyes locked with Stiles while he sucked both nuts into his mouth, his hand grasping Stiles tightly as he stroked, curving his finger in Stiles just right angle to brush up against his prostate  to get Stiles to wail loudly and his hips to jerk erratically, his lungs laboring for breath.

Derek knew Stiles wasn’t going to last long. He felt the telltale jerk of Stiles' spine, and let go of Stiles' balls to take his cock back into his mouth. He was torn between wanting Stiles' cum on his skin so he could soak in Stiles' scent and for a full on taste of Stiles that the precome hadn’t been able to fulfill. His urge to taste won out and with one final stroke of his finger, sucking strongly on Stiles' cock.

Stiles cried out, emptying himself in Derek’s mouth with loud guttural cries.

Derek pulled back when Stiles had finished, and closed his eyes, letting the bitter-musk taste of Stiles' cum coat his mouth and throat.  With a slow swallow, Derek relished the taste with a deep groan of satisfaction. He wanted to memorize the taste, burn it into his brain for the lonely nights when Stiles was no longer in his bed.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Stiles panted.

Derek’s eyes sprung open with a jolt, staring up at very flushed and much more lucid Stiles. 

When Derek just stared, his mouth open in shock, Stiles blushed lightly. “Come on, Derek. I just saw you savor my cum as if it was a bottle of extremely expensive vintage wine. You can’t say that wasn’t hot to watch.”

Relief flooded through Derek and he crawled over Stiles so he could lie beside him. “Are you back to normal? How do you feel?”

Stiles frowned slightly, flexing his arms and assessing his body. “Other than being tied up, I feel better than I did before, but it feels like it’s just a temporary lull. My skin is still tingling like it did back in the car, before it surged over me in the shower. I don’t know how long it will last.”

Derek swallowed tightly. “Did you hear anything that Peter said?”

Stiles frowned while he tried to remember. “I remember snippets of it. I remember enough to know that the only way for this to go away, and for me to be pack, is for an alpha to claim me,” Stiles finished, his eyes connecting with Derek’s. “I’m okay with that if it’s you, Derek. I trust you, and if I can’t be in your pack, I will stay an omega, even if it kills me.”

Derek closed his eyes, dropping his forehead against Stiles, taking a deep breath.  He willed himself into control at Stiles passionate words. “I always imagined being your first, even if I didn’t always want to admit it, but not like this. I would have made it romantic Stiles, special. I would have taken you to dinner someplace nice, like maybe that new restaurant that opened that has hard to get reservations where we would both have to wear ties and dress up. You would be all fidgety and spastic, like you usually get when you're nervous, wondering what forks to use, and I'd huff and act frustrated, even though I really wasn’t, just because I know it would set you at ease, and I like taking care of you. After, I’d take you out to a movie and let you pick. Knowing you, you would either pick a sci fi movie or one of the new Disney movies that just came out, and even though we just ate, you'd buy the biggest tub of popcorn they had while moaning about how the restaurant portions were tiny for all that money. I'd complain about the movie choice, but it really wouldn’t matter.  I'd just hold your hand and pretend to watch the movie when really all I'd be doing is watching you from the corner of my eye while you ate your popcorn and laughed and watched the movie. I would have made it nice and special.  You would have razzed me about the cheesy stereotypical date on the drive back, but I know you would have been secretly pleased. Then I would have brought you home, lit some candles, put some soft music on and taken my time with you.  I would have started with a kiss and moved on from there. I would have made sure you always remembered it. That’s how your first time is supposed to be.  Special. I never imagined that this would be how I would take your virginity.  Not like this,” he whispered brokenly.

“Hey, look at me Derek.” Stiles waited until Derek lifted his head to stare at him. “I’m ok with this, because it’s you.  I trust you, and I always wanted my first time to be with you. I never imagined it would turn out like this either, but we take the cards that we are dealt. I would never trust anyone else to do this, Derek. When this is all done, you are damn well going to take me on that date, take your time with me, and do everything you would have for my first time. No take backs,” he finished fiercely.

Derek's adams apple bobbed while he swallowed back the lump that had risen to his throat, before he nodded.


End file.
